The Muppets Christmas House Party
The Muppets Christmas House Party is to be an upcoming television crossover holiday special airing on Freeform Channel, Starring the gang from The Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Emmett Otter's Jug Band Christmas, The Christmas Toy and Kermit's Swamp Years. It is to air on December 2018. Plot Summary Kermit is hosting a Christmas House Party at the Muppet Family Boarding House, and Walter, Gonzo, Fozzie, Miss Piggy and the others are very excited when Kermit invites good friends of theirs from other series. The Christmas party games include Pin the Bow Tie on the Gingerbread Man, Find the Missing Reindeer, Bean Bag Toss and Guess Who?. The Christmas Party activities include Connect the Stars and macaroni art with glitter. Voice Performers and their Characters * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Statler, Bean, Link Hogthrob, the Newsman, Lips, Flash, Wembley Fraggle, Beaker and Foo-Foo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Billy Barkhurst as Ernie (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively and taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle, Ditz and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Jack-In-The-Box, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Croaker, Bobo the Bear, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Matt Vogel as Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Count Von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Farley, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger, Emmett Otter, Doc Bullfrog, Melissa Rabbit, Stanley Weasel, Yancey Woodchuck, Balthazar and Baby # 3 (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 17 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Don Music, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Mr. Johnson, Lugsy, Bellmont and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 8 characters from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012 ) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Mother Bunny and Ma Otter (voices) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) * Tyler Bunch as Treelo, Pop, Herry and the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Polly Lobster and Mulch (voices, sounding the exact same way Kevin Clash made them) * Peter Linz as Walter, Tutter, Pip and Baby # 6 (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal, Dr. Van Neuter and Cruiser (voices) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (voices) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle, Father Bunny, Goggles and Hoots (voices) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Great Grandmother Bunny (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle and Apple (voices) * Camille Bonora as Twitch (voice) * John Kennedy as Blotch (voice) Songs in the upcoming television holiday special *''Our Most Favorite Time of the Year''-Sung by the entire gang *''Here We Come A Caroling''-Sung by the Sesame Street friends *''When the River Meets the Sea''-Sung by the Frogtown Hollow friends *''I'll be Home for Christmas''-Sung by Robin the Frog, himself *''Sleigh Ride''-Sung by Scooter, Fozzie, Walter and Rizzo *''The 12 Days of Christmas''-sung by Walter, Kermit, Gonzo, Robin, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Rowlf, Swedish Chef, Scooter, Link Hogthrob, Lew Zealand and Mildred Huxtetter *''I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas''-Sung by Statler and Waldorf, themselves *''Jingle Bell Rock''-Sung by the Electric Mayhem band *''Frosty the Snowman''-Sung by Kermit, Clifford, Gonzo, Robin, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter and Fozzie *''Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer''-Sung by the entire Muppet gang *''Winter Wonderland''-The closing finale Transcript *The Muppets Christmas House Party transcript Category:Ideas Category:Muppets Category:The Muppets Category:Television holiday specials Category:2018